Dare or Dare with it's consequences
by siriusly-benjy
Summary: A little game of dare or dare between several of our favorite people. I like to think it's not exactly like the rest of them.
1. The Game

A Friday night in the end of the year 1977 found a circle of six teenagers drinking butterbeer and some firewhiskey next to a simmering fire in an empty Gryffindor common room making them all rather relaxed and open minded and woozy. Said circle was composed of five Gryffindors: James Potter, Mary MacDonald, Sirius Black, and Lily Evans as well as Emmeline Vance from Ravenclaw.

"It's so eerie here when no ones around, people are just so tired that they're all in bed my 12, it's sad. Why aren't Peter and Remus here already?"

"Pete got a detention for doing so bad on his last Arithmancy essay," Sirius answered. "He probably decided to sleep in the Hospital wing to keep Remus company, he wasn't feeling too great."

"How he even hot his O.W.L in that subject is beyond beyond me," said Mary.

"Come on Mary, don't be mean!"

"Lily, I think what Mary was trying to say is that it is surprising that he scraped an E on one of the hardest O. while failing or only just passing on most subjects," James explained.

"Actually, let us profit from Peter' and Remus's absence and play a little game of Dare or Dare, suggested Sirius, they never wants to play, Pete's always afraid we'll be too cruel, and Remus is too smart to play with us. Just a fair warning no backing out under any circumstances or the consequences will be grave and any dare done in front of us will have documented photographs! You may however ask for a delay or try to change the darer's mind. Everyone in? Good, I'll start then. As my first victim I chose...Emmeline!"

"Oh dear, what fresh hell?"

"I dare you toooooooooo flirt shamelessly with Slughorn tomorrow in potions class!"

"With old Sluggy?Eurgh! Fine I'll do it. James I dare you to strip down to your boxers in front of us! With sexy music!"

"Is that really the best you can do Emmeline? What a Ravenclaw!" James grinned and started waggling his hips and playfully striping and conjuring a pole to dance; when he was finally down to his boxers after several very entertaining minutes, he waggled his butt in front of Emmeline's face so she could slap it. Which she did with glee and giggled as Mary snapped a picture.

"See something you like Vance?" James smirked "Mary, I dare you to give Sirius a lap dance."

"What??To that DOG? If there weren't heavy consequences I would pick now to back out."

James put the striptease music back on and took a pictue of Mary who was seductively rubbing against Sirius and throwing him sexy looks. Sirius then whispered something in her ear that made her blush deeply and go back to her seat while stealing glances at him for the rest of the game.

"Lily!" Mary then exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Lily groaned, she knew her best friend would imagine something torturous for her.

"I dare you to kiss the guy who objectively think is the best looking in Hogwarts and if ever it's not the same, kiss the boy you would like most to be in a relationship with right now. And the 'but I don't fancy anyone in particular right now' excuse does not apply."

"I don't have a choice and I'm tipsy so I'm making a decision I'll most probably regret in the morning. I accept your dare under two conditions, you give me two weeks to do it, you don't make me tell you who they are and no photographs!"

"That's three conditions. Too drunk to count lily, "Mary smirked "I accept your conditions if you make it a full out snog. I trust you to complete the dare Lily, don't disappoint me."

"Sirius, I dare you to tell us what you whispered to Mary."

"Wait, what if I object to that?" asked Mary.

"You can't, I have to answer. I told Mary that her lap dance was very pleasant and if ever she felt like continuing one day in a more private place, I wouldn't object. And before any of you call me a dog or a pervert, in my defense, I've always thought Mary was a good looking bird and I was being completely honest with her."

"I'm going to bed and before you even think of making a crude comment, NO, Sirius is NT invited!" said Mary. She did however bend down and whisper something in his ear which made him raise his eyebrows slightly and whisper in her ear again.

_"Thanks for the compliment Sirius, I might just take you up on that offer sometime soon"_

_"You're welcome; and anytime any place, I'll be ready and waiting for the end of that dance"_

Mary kissed on the cheek slowly and close to his earlobe and then bid everyone good night and went off to bed.

"Well, I think I'll stop here tonight as well. The fire's getting too low for me to stay in my boxers even for these ladies' greatest pleasure. I'll see you all in the morning." James then said good night to Sirius and Remus and waggled his butt in the girls' faces before heading off to his dormitory.

"They're just two party poppers!" slurred Emmeline.

"Nevertheless, I will follow their lead and I suggest you do the same Emmy, you need that beauty sleep for Sluggy tomorrow!"

"Let's just all go up," suggested Sirius.

**All right, so I don't really like it but I got sick and tired of reading Truth or Dare fanfictions where Lily is asked if she likes James and she mumbles yes, blushes and they end up together while Sirius and Remus snog Lily's best friends...So there you go, it's not too good for the moment but I think it'll be better in the next chapter, as there will actually be stuff happening. You're welcome to review, I'd like your uptake on how lousy this is!**


	2. The first snog

**OK so here's an update on this story. To answer the two reviewers I got, I beat myself up because I'm afraid people won't like it and since generally not many people review my stories, I'm never sure how good or bad it is and how I could improve. That's an invitation for everyone to review this story but also my other ones (Of patrols and love, One peep is all it takes, Knock on Wood baby!)**

_So, here I am stuck with a stupid dare I have two weeks to fulfill. Two weeks to kiss, well snog, two different boys, whom I care about. I'm going to kill Mary for what she got me into. I really don't want to mess up my chances with the guy I'd like to go out with; I'm really not all that crazy about him, we just click as friends and I'm harboring a small crush on him so turning it into something more is definitely not something I would object to. I really don't want to go out with my hottest guy though, although I'm sure he's an excellent kisser; at least that what his reputation says. I have no idea how I'm going to do this, one thing is sure though, no lies. I might even tell Mary who the boys are if she helps somewhat._

Lily was musing over breakfast the next morning about the dare Mary had set her.

"Mary, do you know where James and Sirius are?" asked Lily suddenly noting their absence.

"I believe James went to the hospital wing to see Remus and Peter and Sirius is either sleeping in or up to no good why?"

"Just curious, listen I'm going to head off early to Potions because I'm all done here and I'd rather leave now OK?"

"Yeah sure, no prob, I'll see you in Transfiguration Lily."

Lily Evans walked down the halls of Hogwarts down to the gloomy dungeons in which took place Potions class. She leaned back against the wall and sighed as she set her heavy bag on the ground. She was however awaken by noise next to the door and several choice curse words that would make McGonagall as red as tomato.

Without opening her eyes she said, "Sirius, he put a locking spell of his own invention on the door ever since that time in fourth year when you and James cursed all the cauldrons to throw up the user' potion every ten minutes."

"Those were the days; I just wanted to hide a camera in the wall so I could capture Emmeline in the act of flirting with Slughorn. How did you know it was me anyways?"

"Only you would come here early enough as you're not visiting Remus, I knew you would be planning a prank or something of the sort," she opened her eyes " And besides who else swears by using their own mother?"

"Point taken," Sirius grinned and came to stand in front of her. "So Flower, I believe you owe me a snog...'

"Oh really? Pray tell why?"

"Well your dare was to kiss the objectively best looking guy around and that just has to be me doesn't it?"

"What makes you think it isn't Kingsley Shacklebolt I find to be the most attractive guy around. He's got that charm, and those pearly whites going for him."

"Shacklebolt, yes I'll admit he's a possibility. So are you saying that it isn't me?" Sirius smiled down at her. "My ego is deeply wounded Flower!"

Lily looked at him got away from the wall and kissed him for several seconds on the mouth;

"There's a kiss to make it better," she whispered in his ear.

Sirius chuckled and looked her in the eye, "Flower, the terms of the dare were a full out snog you know."

"There goes that ego of yours again. What makes you think that was part of the dare and that it wasn't just a pity kiss?"

Sirius came close to her, backed her up against the wall and murmured in her ear "_Instinct_"

He then slowly started kissing her and then he ran his tongue along her lips which she parted, allowing him to explore her mouth. He had one hand on her hip and one in her hair while she was griping his shirt in one hand and had her other on his shoulder bringing him closer to her. The kiss wasn't fiery and full of lust, it was slow and natural, basically devoid of any feeling except instinct and pure curiosity. They broke apart when they needed air and heard some noises coming from the classroom.

Sirius backed up and started talking to Lily "Excellent snog by the way Flower."

Lily smirked and said he wasn't too bad himself.

"Sirius, what just happened, there weren't any feelings involved on your side right? Because that's not what that was about for me."

"Don't worry Lily, there weren't any feelings beside curiosity involved in that kiss. I like you too much as a friend to go out with you; I think you know me too well for us to have any kind of relationship but friendship, " Sirius grinned "Besides, I wouldn't do that to James..."

"He doesn't still like me does he?"

"No Flower, he loves you; It's not that he's told me or anything, but even buried, his feelings for you run deep. You wouldn't happen to reciprocate those feelings would you now?"

"Kind of, I mean we just click and I have a small crush on him so maybe I could date him. But I also have a small crush on another guy that I click with. Besides, I don't think it would be fair to James to go out with him if I'm not sure of my feelings, I don't want to hurt him somewhere down the line and break his heart. And to top it all I just snogged you, and there is no way if I want to have any kind of relationship with James that I can not tell him, I hate lies."

"Do you want me to tell him? Say it was my fault?"

"No because, it takes two to snog Sirius and I enjoyed it as much as you did although you're not to let that go to your head. Like I said, it's not the only problem anyways."

"I think the fact that you're considering his feelings so much is proof that I can trust you not to break his heart. Just be careful on how you tell him about our kiss if you think you have to tell him."

At this Slughorn opened the door and preceded by his velvet covered belly boomed "Lily m'dear! How are you? Mister Black, not up to trouble I hope?"

Before either could answer the rest of the class started coming from the Great Hall and poured into the classroom; Amongst them were James and Remus. The four Gryffindors entered the room to see Emmeline Vance twisting and flicking her hair while batting her eyelashes at Slughorn who was looking surprised but slightly smug. Sirius chuckled and took his camera out and flashed a picture.

**Alright, I didn't really know how to end it so I'll just leave it at that for the moment. I kind of like this chapter but tell me what you think please!**


	3. The confession of the best friend

**AN: Well, i don't know what's wrong with my stories that I get so little reviews from people! I don't think they're terribly written but exactly how am I supposed to improve if you guys don't contribute constructive criticism?**

James and Sirius were in their dorm room when Sirius decided he should be honest with James about what he'd done.

"James, mate I've got something to come clean about but before I do you have to promise not to jump to any conclusions and listen to me until I'm entirely done OK?"

"Padfoot, just spit it out already! Judging by your speech it's pretty important so get it off your chest..."

"Well you remember last night's game of truth or dare right? Do remember everyone's dares?"

"Pretty much yeah; But why..." James looked confused but before Sirius could continue James said "You snogged Lily didn't you?"

"James I'm sorry, it just happened, there were no feelings whatsoever involved! It was just for the dare and well, out of curiosity for me! I know I shouldn't have done it but well...How did you know without me telling you anyways? Did Lily?"

"No, I just was trying to figure out what could make you so...jittery and then I remembered lily's dare and since you're a guy she could potentially want to go out with and objectively one of the best looking guys..."

"James, she knows me and my ways too well to ever want to go out with me, I was the best-looking guy snog; We both told each other right away that there were no feelings whatsoever involved on either side; She said she was hesitating between two guys for the potential boyfriend snog."

"From your tone, I'm guessing on that list..." James sighed

"Yeah you are, I'm not sure if there really is another guy honestly. She said she really clicked with you now and she had a small crush on you but she didn't want to date you if it was to break your heart later on..."

"We'll see, let's just see what happens. Look Pads, I'm not saying I'm not mad or disappointed but the fact that you told me makes it better, I know I can trust you but do that again and I swear I won't be so lenient about you making out with the girl I love OK? Speaking of which you didn't tell her that did you?"

"Ahem, well I sort of did actually, but it was just my guess..."

"Damn you Padfoot talk about awkward! OK, this conversation never happened as far as Lily is concerned is that clear?"

"Crystal. Go to practice Prongsieboy we're going to hammer Slytherin!"

"We better mate, we've worked too hard on this to lose now. I'll have to remind my team to set shield charms around themselves to deflect the hexes. I've been meaning to ask you mate, do you really like Mary or is she just another girl for you?"

"James, you know I'm crap at discussing my feelings but yes I do like her, she's pretty, she's got a sense of humor, she can stand me and she doesn't always try to throw herself at me. Speaking of which, tell Tanya to try and control herself at the party, I don't want to handle another one of your sobbing teammates."

"I can't boss her around Sirius, she's big girl, she can do what she wants; it's not my fault you're the hottest guy around..."

"OK, I know where this is heading. I know you have every right to be mad at me and whatever half-revenge you're plotting I guess I'll find out in due time. Just bare in mind that we're best friends, I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything to her or to me OK."

"I wasn't plotting a half-revenge but now that you mention it I think I will and I know just what to do."


	4. The parting of ways of sorts

**AN: I am so sorry for updating so late but I've been caught in a whirlind of crap for a while now...And I had written this chapter out by hand but never got around to typing it. Tell me what you think!**

"And Potter catches the snitch ending this rather brutal match, giving Griffyndor a victory of 320 to 160 against a very disappointed Slytherin house," commented Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep and booming voice. However, disappointed was far from describing the barely reigned fury of the Slytherin team.

The scarlet-clad players and supporters merged into a mass around James Potter to congratulate him.

"James! Congratulations! You were even more amazing than usual!"

James Potter turned around to find, to his surprise, nor Lily, nor one of his numerous habitual admirers, nor even Sirius but an ecstatic Mary McDonald beaming up at him. He gave her a huge warm hug and yelled, "TEAM! Showers ! So we can let our fans set up a raging party in the Common Room!" He added a pointed look towards Sirius who grinned back.

As James exited the locker showers he found only Mary in the locker room.

"There's my brilliant chaser," he grinned.

"There's my wonderful and amazing captain," Mary replied.

"Wanna go catch the party?"

"Sure, they'll be waiting for you."

"Then by all means let us not keep my outrageously numerous fans waiting!"

They both laughed and joked and complimented each other on the great match all the way to the great oak doors. As James held it open for Mary he asked her,

"Mary, do you mind if I ask you something rather personal?"

"Shoot."

"Do you fancy Sirius?"

"Blunt. So I'll answer bluntly. I thought I did up until very recently, but now I think I fancy someone else. Although I'm still attracted to him I won't go near him that way as long as I _fancy _this other bloke."

"Okay, and who is this bloke you fancy?"

"Aha! My dear captain, that is for me to know and you to wish it was you. Although I believe you will find out soon enough. You still interested in Lily?"

"I still love her yeah but she snogged Sirius because of your dare."

"Merlin James I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. Besides, I kind of fancy someone else right now so I'm not interested in her that way for the moment."

"When did Lily and Sirius snog?"

"Last week...To be fair judging be general female reaction, he is the most attractive Hogwarts bloke."

"That's debatable you know, she easily could've picked you. But I'm more interested in the new fancy of yours."

"It's extremely recent."

The had finally reached the portrait hole.

"Here goes to the raging party. If we lose each other I promise I'll find you later so save me a dance chaser dearest. Bowtruckles."

As soon as James had helped Mary in and set on foot in the Common Room he was grabbed by to many pairs of arms for his taste and many congratulations were shouted his way. He did however manage to single out his best mate and fought his way over to him because he quite needed to talk to him.

"Congratulations on that awesome catch mate!"

"Thanks. Do you know where Lily is? We need to talk."

"Are you making your move?"

"Nope. Telling her to go for Kingsley, I currently, despite the fact I love her, fancy another lady."

"Well then, do it now because here comes the Flower, and we'll discuss this whole fancy lady later."

Lily hugged James and shouted her congratulations on a good match over the loud disco music. James thanked her and was about to tell her when she said, "I've been meaning to tell you something and I know now is not the best time but I have to get this out. There is really no easy way to say this...I snogged Sirius."

"I know, Sirius told me last week."

"Did he tell you about our entire conversation?"

"Yes and I'm afraid there's something I have to tell you. I love you Lily, but right now, I fancy someone else. I know your feelings towards me are still confused and I'd rather you sort them out first."

"That makes sense although I'm surprised that you never said anything if you knew...I hope you'll be okay with me and Sirius, I don't want to be responsible for any tension between you two. And who is this girl?"

"I'm still processing about the kiss. The fact that is was just for a dare helps, speaking of which I suggest you go see Kingsley because your time limit expires tonight unless I'm much mistaken. By the way he fancies you too and now that I'm not scaring him off..." James grinned.

"You know what I think I will...I don't know who this girl is but I believe I'll find out soon enough."

"Let us roam towards more drinks and couple drama."

"Lets!"

At this James and Lily were both left to ponder the person they hoped would be their significant other and the appropriate approach to signal their interest.

**AN: So here it is please review so I can know what you think of where it's headed if it's taking too long or not...oh, and you think James' fancy is (i'm not sure yet)! I'm hesitating between several ideas for following chapters but I'm gonna need feedback to make a choice (yes, shameless bribery, but it's still true)**


	5. The unexpected fight

**AN: Obviously my shameless bribery has not worked as I have not reaped many reviews. Honestly people most of you are authors you know that feedback is needed on a story to help develop it! And I know most of you have added this to your story alert so please review without making me grovel.**

James moved towards the dance floor when suddenly he was intercepted by Emeline Vance who started sort of rubbing against him, obviously drunk. James didn't mind, he rubbed along for a little while because Emeline was a pretty girl whom he happened to like. The firewhiskeys he's had where starting to make his blood burn in a pleasant manner rendering him woozy and impairing his better judgment. Emeline was starting to kiss his neck and suckle on it and he was enjoying himself oblivious to the many stares they were getting as everyone knew James was in love with Lily. All in all James was quite enjoying his victory party until he looked up from his rubbing and saw a tear-streaked face look at him and run off. James' senses then came rushing back in a fit of soberness. He shoved Emeline into Sirius's arms who was more than happy to oblige and while dodging around numerous tipsy and interested girls he ran out of the common room after that face he didn't think he would ever forget.

"Mary! Mary wait up!" James yelled but he knew exactly where she would go when she was upset, one was the pitch but as she was upset with him he doubted the memories would help. So he directed himself towards the Astronomy Tower because he had lost sight of her anyways. He heard sobbing and ran up the stairs and banged the door open a little too loudly. Startled Maty looked up and upon seeing him sobbed some more before asking,

"What do you want James? And how did you know I was here?"

"You once told me when you're upset you need to see the stars and they calm you down, after today I doubted you would go onto the pitch so I came here. As for what I want, I want to know what the matter is."

"If you don't know then I think we're both wasting our time here."

"I think I have an idea of what it might be that upset you so much but o be sure I'm going to need you to look me in the eyes Mary."

Mary brought her tear-stained face up to stare into James' searching eyes and he seemed satisfied with what he found because he smiled a bit before saying,

"Mary, it didn't mean anything; it was just drunken dancing."

"What on earth would make you think your rubbing and slurping with Emeline the horny Ravenclaw are what upset me? You are too self centered for your own good Potter!" she snapped wiping the tears off her face and standing up to leave.""

"Mary, don't do this."

"I'll do what I dam, well please Potter. You may call the shots on the pitch but right now you don't get to decide anything about what I will of won't do!"

James caught Mary's arm and spun her towards him, "Mary, it's ok."

"No James it is anything but ok. You know what go back to the party and leave me be." She tried to free her arm.

James tugged her towards him spinning her around and kissed her, it was perfect: soft yet passionate, he held her close under that stars and slipped a hand into her hair and snaked an arm around her waist to bring her closer. Any girls dream kiss couldn't have been more perfect yet when they pulled away, Mary opened her eyes to glare at James, push him away and shouted, "You prick! You think you can just go around kissing girls because they're upset or drunk! News flash potter not everyone is at your feet begging you to care about them!"

"Jesus Mary! I don't go around kissing random girls! I friggin' fancy you! I did not kiss Emeline and that kiss meant something to me!"

"Really well good for you! I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. Now as moved as I was by your touching declaration you'll have to excuse me, I'm going to bed away from you and your saliva!"

Mary wrenched open the door and ran back to the Common Room hearing James' echoing shouts behind her as she did so. She said the password and rushed into the room only to find Sirius and Emeline heavily making out and Lily and Kingsley dancing rather closely while occasionally kissing and talking. Mary started for the girls' staircase when she heard the portrait hole open behind her, knowing who it was she ran to the staircase.

"Mary!" James shouted looking at her desperately over the croud.

Mary turned around and shot him a look full of disappointment, disgust, sadness, hope and anger. She then continued up to her dorm slamming the door while James deciding to teach her a lesson joined the party one again after several beverages and grabbed the first willing girl and started to make out with her.

**AN: I hadn't intended to make everything so messy but I feel a little drama never hurt anybody in the long run...Tell me what you think and what I should do next!**


	6. The conflicted James

**AN: Well, I got a couple reviews and I decided to be nice and update sooner than I thought I would. It's not amazing but I quite like it, I'm disappointed with my ending on this one but I don't want to leave it hanging too long...**

The next day Mary came down to breakfast in a thundering temper and seeing Lily kissing Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emeline Vance on Sirius' lap with her tongue down his throat did nothing to help. However it wasn't until he eyes fell on James and the skanky sixth year next to him that had hands all over him while he was just grinning like a blithering idiot that he was. Suddenly Mary just couldn't stand being near him anymore so she stormed off. James looked at the sixth year smiling in a victorious manner at him and realized that his situation was ridiculous: he loved a girl, fancied her best mate and yet was apparently going out with someone for whom he had no feelings. He distractedly grabbed his pumpkin juice and after draining it realized that he was being ridiculous, of course he had feelings for Farsiris Soopurrfishill! She was his girlfriend after all he felt almost no compulsion to follow Mary just as he had the previous night when he saw her storm off.

That afternoon after classes James was walking along a hallway thinking about breaking up with Farsiris, he had no idea why he was with the girl, he fancied Mary for Merlin's sake. Speak of the devil who should come across the corner in a bad mood but the one and only Mary MacDonald. Her hazel eyes shooting down anybody who dared to look into them directly, she towered over most with her 5 feet 9 and her chestnut hair crackled with fury; Needless to say that when she came across James it did nothing to improve her terrible mood. She shot him a glare that would have sent any intelligent man scampering and started to walk past him. James took this to mean three things: she had not forgotten last night, she had seen him with Farsiris and she fancied him. James knew he had to do this now or never.

He spun Mary around and pinned her to a wall and as soon as she took out her wand he snatched it and said, "Even wandless you can hurt me Mary but I think before you do that you owe me an explanation."

Mary trapped between James' strong arms knew it would be too much trouble to try and get out without her wand so instead she chose to go along with his confrontation, "_I_ owe _you_ an explanation Potter? I hope you're joking!"

"I don't believe this a joking moment Mary. And I'd like to know the reason for your reaction last night."

"Potter, you almost had your tongue down Emeline's throat and then yell at me that you fancy me! Honestly you would've thought you'd be smarter than that after years of chasing Lily!"

"What does Lily have to do with this?"

"Everything! How the hell do you think it feels to fancy a guy who's in love with your best friend and is ready to snog the first willing bird and yet claims to fancy you!"

"First of all and for the last time nothing happened with Emeline and nothing was going to, we were just dancing! **Don't** scoff! Secondly I had absolutely no clue you fancied me and thirdly I love Lily but at the moment I'm not _**in**_ love with her! There's a difference!"

"Then who are you in love with then James? Farsiris Soopurrfishill the skanky sixth year?"

"I fancy you Mary! I told you goddammit!"

"I can once again hardly breath for your romanticism and sincerity Potter!"

James suddenly reminded of what he had done last night grabbed Mary and kissed her passionately while pinning her up against the wall. Mary responded to the kiss and pulled James closer while giving his tongue entrance to her mouth. James then started kissing down her jawline which seemed to bring her back to her senses and Mary shoved him away glared and said "I have some dignity Potter: I don't make out with other people's boyfriends and right now I'm furious at you for going out with that skank so don't use my feelings for you to get what you want! It's cheap and I won't fall for it twice!"

"Merlin Mary I was just trying to show you how I felt is it that hard for you to get?"

"Put like that yes. Now let me go James and give me my wand." The finality in her tone left no room for discussion.

That night both Mary and James kept replaying both kisses in their heads and couldn't help but think the other was a terrific kisser and that taken out of context they would have been perfect.

The next morning Mary came down in a bad mood but distinctly better than the previous day (snogging the boy you fancy does that to you) when she once again saw Lily and Kingsley talking and kissing while Emeline sitting on Sirius had her tongue down his throat and Farsiris Soopurrfishill all over James who today was gently trying to push her away. Mary then saw something she didn't like one bit, Farsiris' hand "slipped" over James' morning tea and after he drank it he was suddenly much more attentive towards her. James was clearly being fed a weak love potion regularly by his so-called girlfriend. Mary got up and walked over to Sirius and Emeline and yelled, "OI! Black! Get your tongue back in your own mouth I have something important to talk to you about."

"You better have an excellent reason for disrupting my morning snog Mary."

"Emeline would you excuse us please this doesn't concern you."

"If it's about that lap dance thingy you two had going at the dare or dare game than it is my business."

"It's not I don't have that kind of interest in your boyfriend now."

"Emmy, I can handle myself."

"But do you want to? I'll go, I have to eat something anyways."

Sirius turned toward Mary with a raised eyebrow, his manner of inviting her to develop her point.

"I think Farsiris Soopurrfishill is giving James a feeble love potion. I'm not just saying that to justify James' interest in another girl but it just explains all the mood swings and diverging feelings for her over the past two days and I just saw her slip something in his morning tea and suddenly he was much more attentive towards her."

"I believe you, you don't have any reason to come to me with this unless you think it's true and have proof. I have been kind of busy these past two days and probably wouldn't have noticed on my own. I'll go back to the dormitory to grab James' invisibility cloak so I can follow her meanwhile you keep James away from her as long as possible."

"Why don't we do it the other way around, I can follow her anywhere including her dorm and you'll have less trouble keeping James busy as we're not exactly on speaking terms."

"Fine give me five minutes and I'll bring down the cloak and something to help track her down."

**AN: Well it's not really a cliffy but I don't have anything to add right this moment, feel free to review however...oh and I'll admit I had fun with the whole Vane and Sooperfishill (superficial) thing, I had to find someone with a name as awesome and appropriate as Romilda Vane...**


End file.
